You're Cute, How Rude
by Kym Dee
Summary: The day Derek finally takes notice of Stiles is the day he realizes he's completely and utterly doomed. It's not that he hasn't seen the boy before or even spoken to him. They've had classes together since they were in elementary school. But today it's as though Derek has really seen him for the first time. *Rated m for future chapters* High School AU
1. Chapter 1

The day Derek finally takes notice of Stiles is the day he realizes he's completely and utterly doomed.

It's not that he hasn't seen the boy before or even spoken to him. They've had classes together since they were in elementary school. But today it's as though Derek has really seen him for the first time.

Seated in History class.

He knew he hated History for a reason.

He was running late from lunch, he normally prided himself on being at least five minutes early for class so he could grab his seat near the front. He wasn't a loser like his sister Laura claimed; he just liked doing well in school. Getting good marks made him feel proud of himself.

But today, after arriving just on time after getting trapped talking to some Blonde girl who kept flipping her hair and batting her eyelashes at him while asking him for help with her homework (maybe she had a nervous tick?), he had to sit near the back.

Other then being able to see better from the front, he avoided the back because that's where the louder kids sat. Speaking of, he was now stuck directly behind Scott and Stiles.

Scott was nice enough, they were both on the Lacrosse team together, but his friend Stiles was just plain annoying.

He rambled, was sarcastic and sassed the teachers. Even now he was chewing disgustingly on his pen while he drummed his fingers loudly against his desk. I mean look at him. Full lips wrapped around that pen like they were made for it, and his pink tongue darting out to wet those sinful lips every few minutes, how annoying. Wait, what?

Since when did he think about Stiles' lips like that? Or his moles, has he always had so many? The way they dot his skin and trail down under the collar of his plaid button down shirt just begging to be followed. How rude.

"Derek?"

Derek jolted out of his musings at the sound of his name being called by the teacher. "I'm Sorry Sir, Could you repeat that please?"

The teacher gave him a disgruntled look of disappointment.

"As I was Saying…" The Teacher spoke starring at Derek with an unfriendly glare. "I will be pairing all of you up into groups of two." Half of the class made sounds of excitement while the other half made sounds of protest.

"Before you get ahead of your self, I will be choosing the teams." The class sounded out a unanimous chorus of displeasure which seamed to please the teacher. (Honestly, some people shouldn't be in this profession.)

"Derek, You'll be paired with Stiles. Good luck."

Derek zoned out for the rest of the pairings as Stiles turned towards his desk to give him an acknowledging salute.

Derek Gulped. Well this should be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek let out a quiet sigh of relief when the Teacher didn't leave enough time at the end of class for the groups to pair off and discuss the project.

As the bell rang he elegantly shoved his things into his bag as he tried to sneak out of the room.

His sense of victory was short lived however as halfway down the hall he heard his name being called from behind him. He reluctantly stopped cold in his tracks as he turned towards the sound.

"Wow, you're fast dude." Stiles huffed slightly out of breath clutching his chest dramatically.

"Don't call me dude." Derek spoke, schooling his nerves with a look of disinterest as he crossed his arms over his muscular chest.

Stiles didn't seemed phased in the slightest by Derek's grumpy mannerisms as he simply smiled warmly at the dark haired boy.

"Anyway" Stiles spoke drumming his fingers distractingly against his jeans. "Seeing as we're going to be paired up, I figured we should exchange numbers."

Stiles reached his hand out expectantly beckoning Derek to hand over his phone. After a brief hesitation of 'oh my god I'm about to get Stiles' phone number' screaming embarrassingly through his mind, Derek obliged the boy.

Within minutes numbers had been exchanged and Stiles had waved goodbye and bounced happily down the hall towards his next class.

Derek didn't even realize that he had been lost starring in appreciation at Stiles' retreating form (since when was his ass that amazing? What the hell?), until Laura playfully nudged him with her shoulder as she passed by.

She gave him a knowing smirk as he glared at her and turned to walk in the same direction as her towards his next class.

When the final bell of the day rung, Derek felt incredibly relieved to leave that dreadful place and head home.

That's until he made it to the car only to find Laura leaning against the door looking way too pleased.

With a groan he walked towards the passenger seat and wordlessly entered the car. They sat in silence with the keys in the ignition until Derek dared to look at her.

"What?" He spat out, though he was more annoyed with her smug expression then angry.

"Oh don't give me that Der. I saw you undressing Poor helpless Stilinski with your eyes in the hall."

Derek threw his head back and felt it bounce against the head rest as he covered his face with his hands and grumbled.

"And was that a number exchange I saw? About time you manned up and asked him out."

Derek felt confused by her words.

"What? No. Well yes. I mean, I got his number, but we are paired up for a history project. I didn't ask him out. What do you mean about time? I didn't even realize until today that I…"

Derek felt his cheeks heat up at his own words as he closed his mouth to stop himself from making it worse.

Laura patted his shoulder condescendingly. "What ever helps you sleep at night."

Knowing there was no use in arguing with Laura when she's decided that she's right, he just huffed and turned towards the window.

It wasn't until after dinner and homework and family time that Derek finally found himself alone in his room with his thoughts.

Derek couldn't figure out what exactly bothered him so much about being attracted to Stiles. He had realized when he was fresh into high school that he liked both men and women, and his parents have been very supportive of that. So that couldn't be the problem.

And what could Laura have possibly meant when she said 'about time', how it was that she was able to figure out his crush before he had.

That's what it was right? A crush?

He tried to remember different girls and guys that he had noticed in the past and as much as some of the emotions and feelings were similar, somehow with Stiles it felt…different. It felt like more.

His mind drifted back to class as he tried his best to remember in detail what he had seen before him.

Dark tussled hair, long enough to hold on to, with strands that seemed so silky, his fingers ached to feel.

Long gorgeous thick lashes framing whiskey colored eyes that sparkled, the crinkles that formed at the corner of those eyes as he laughed at his own jokes.

Pale smooth skin dotted with moles that begged to be traced and followed with fingers and lips.

Full mesmerizing lips that looked like they were made to do unspeakable things.

Derek shivered at the memories as he felt his traitorous cock twitch in interest.

Realizing that he was far too weak to withstand such a temptation, Derek leaned back into his bed and made himself comfortable.

He lifted his shirt off and tossed it forgotten on to the floor.

In no rush, he brought his hand up to his chest to caress the smooth hairless skin. He traced gently over his pecks and around his abs.

He bit his lip to silence a moan as his fingers passed over his sensitive nipples, he reeled in the feeling of them hardening beneath his palms. He pinched them hard enough to feel the jolt of pleasure and pain that shot through his body at the sensation.

He continued lower on his chest, running his fingers over the coarse path of hair that led into his boxer briefs. Using his nails, he scratched along the skin of his lower stomach, running a path along the edge of his waist band.

His cock was now tenting the fabric in earnest interest as it begged to be touched, throbbing almost painfully within its confinement. He couldn't help but imagine Stiles' long fingers as he pushed the remaining fabric out the way.

His nails scratched through the trimmed short hair at the base of his shaft as he teased himself, trying not to touch until every ounce of control was lost.

He could vividly imagine Stiles between his legs, kneeling on the bed, his beautiful eyes gleaming with mischief as he touched Derek everywhere but the spot he wanted most.

He would stroke and worship every inch of Derek's skin until he couldn't stand it anymore, until he begged for release.

He spread his legs as he cupped his balls gently, rolling them in his hand, whimpering at the feeling. Bringing his hand to his mouth, he sucked on his finger to wet it before lowering it deeper between his legs to circle his sensitive hole.

His body yearned for it to be Stiles Touching him with his sinfully long fingers.

He felt desperate for it as he finally allowed his other hand to grip his cock tightly, stroking the heated flesh. A desperate moan escaped his lips at the feeling and he couldn't help but wonder how much better it would feel if it wasn't his own hand.

With his hips thrusting up off of the mattress into his tight grip and Stiles name on his lips, he felt his release explode from his body as his finger finally pushed through the tight rim of his sensitive opening.

Cum covered his hand and dripped on to his chest as he lifted his fingers to his lips to taste his flavor.

His eyes closed in satisfaction and relief as he felt completely relaxed and content for the first time that day since before history class.

He was pulled from his blissful state as he heard his phone vibrating against the wood of his night stand. Grabbing a few tissues to clean himself off, he tossed them away and reached for his phone.

From: Stiles

Hey! Its Stiles just making sure the number works

From Derek:

Yes it works

From: Stiles

Cool cool c u at School tomorrow sweet dreams ;)

From Derek

Night

Derek sighed as he put the phone back onto his night stand.

Its official, Stiles was going to be the end of him.


	3. Chapter 3

When Derek's alarm rudely woke him the following morning, it felt as though he had hardly slept at all.

He groaned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Normally Derek was a morning person; he would wake up early and run before school, giving himself loads of time for both showering and a full breakfast.

Today however, was the first time without good reason that Derek felt like forgoing the run and going back to sleep.

Reluctantly he pushed the covers away and urged his body to leave the warm comforts of his cozy bed. Grabbing his sweats, he left the house and headed towards out for his morning run. As unenthusiastic as he felt, a good run always improved his day.

It wasn't until he was standing under the warm spray of water in his after run shower that his mind was clear enough to wonder. The memories of the previous day, that he had been trying to repress, slammed into his mind like a punch to the gut.

Fuck.

Not only would he have to see Stiles today, but he would be reminded every second of the fantasy in which he allowed himself to indulge.

Maybe He was feeling sick today.

Derek glared at his sister from the passenger seat of the car as she drove them in direction of the school.

"Sorry Der. Down side to having a mother that is also a Doctor, can't really play the sick card to stay home and avoid your new boyfriend." A smirk played across Laura's lips as she reveled in her brother's misery.

"He's not my boyfriend." Was all Derek could muster in retaliation as he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Not with that attitude baby brother." Laura teased nudging him playfully on the arm.

Derek rolled his eyes and turned towards the window. Maybe he could tuck and roll out of the car?

Derek felt both relieved and upset that they were already pulling into the school parking lot.

Between being teased by Laura and having to face Stiles, he would pick Stiles. At least he would get to stare at those beautiful hands and that sinful mouth while wishing the earth would open up and swallow him whole.

Laura rubbed his shoulder encouragingly and wished him well as they separated towards their respective lockers. She might live to pick on him. But he wouldn't know what to do without her.

Derek was just thanking the gods that he had so far avoided Stiles when the boy came out of no where and sat down beside him.

Derek cursed himself for jinxing it.

He had even decided to eat lunch outside that day just encase, choosing a far located picnic table and bringing a large book to hide behind.

Erica and Boyd were out on a 'lunch date' today leaving him to fend for himself. He took note to get back at them later for that.

"Hey dude!" Stiles greeted cheerfully.

Derek tried not to glare at the gorgeous intruder as memories from the night before flooded his teenage brain. He felt his body instantly become interested as he cheeks flushed and his heart thumped a little bit harder.

He opted instead to turn the page on his book and continue reading. Or at least continuing to appear as though he was reading.

God knows he couldn't get through a single line with the boy sitting directly beside him. He smelled like curly fries, which was strangely appealing and was looking intently at him.

From the corner of his eye, Derek saw Stiles' smile falter for a fraction of a second before a look of resolve formed on his handsome features and he spoke again.

"What's that you're reading?"

Deciding to disregard his question, Derek sighed in his best attempt at frustration, closed the book and turned towards Stiles.

"Can I help you with something?" Derek asked as his eyes locked with Stiles'.

He instantly realized his mistake as he felt butterflies erupt within his stomach at the sheer captivating beauty of Stiles' whiskey coloured eyes. Derek could get lost in those eyes. He _wanted_ to get lost in those eyes.

Clearing his throat, Derek looked away; he played with the cover of his book as he waited for Stiles to speak.

"Ok, first off, I know that you aren't really a 'People person'" Derek could practically hear the quotations in his voice as Stiles continued to speak.

"But if we're going to be working on a history project together, then you're going to have to suck it up, at least until we're done, then you can go back to whatever cave you crawl out of every day and ignore me like normal."

The words sounded harsh coming from Stiles and they stung Derek more then he had expected.

He was used to having on a few friends, Erica, Boyd and Laura. But he didn't really think that someone like Stiles would even take notice, let alone sound offended by it.

When Derek calmed his raging internal thoughts, he forced himself to glance at Stiles once again. The boy looked on expectantly and Derek did everything not to grab the boy and never let him go.

He suddenly hated that Stiles felt that way towards him. And he had never really cared what any one had thought before.

Derek felt his throat constrict as he searched his brain for anything to say in response, all he could do was nod.

Stiles seemed to except it as he stood up from the bench, smiled and left.

All Derek could do was stare at Stiles retreating form as the bell rang loudly through the courtyard.

Time for History class.

Great.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek was left staring after Stiles, as the boy got up from the table and walked away.

His heart pounded in his chest as his mind replayed over and over not only the words Stiles had spoken to him but the tone of his voice and the look on his face.

It pained him that Stiles felt that way.

He knew he was socially awkward and preferred to be kept to himself, but he just never realized how that might impact other people.

Derek shook himself out of his Dr. Phil moment of self realization as he packed his things away and begrudgingly made his way inside.

Begrudging - If he had a word of the day calendar, that would be highlighted and underlined for today.

Derek made it to class at his usual early time having avoided successfully all hair flipping, eyelash batting blondes.

As he walked through the threshold of the empty classroom he suddenly, for the first time, felt conflicted as where to sit.

Should he go up front in his usual seat or sit at the back near Stiles?

He could see better at the front, and take better notes, but at the back he could see Stiles better.

Before Derek was even finished his internal Pro and Con list over his seating situation he found himself firmly planted in the now all too familiar chair at the back of the class.

He neatly placed his pencil and notebook onto his desk as the chairs began to fill around him.

He was fidgeting nervously trying to get the objects just perfect (Shut up Laura, It's not OCD I just like things neat) when an energetic blob plopped down in the seat in front of him.

Derek's eyes snapped up as he watched Scott and Stiles interact, having yet to acknowledge his presence.

Stiles was on some tangent about god knows what, but all Derek could comprehend was the movement of his lips and the dramatic expression on his gorgeous face. He felt like he was in a Charlie Brown cartoon as the words flew right over his head.

Derek snapped back to reality as Stiles stared at him with a frustrated expression, having clearly just spoken something to him that he didn't catch.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Derek mumbled out hesitantly, cringing at his situation. Stiles just huffed and turned around in his seat.

"What the hell, I thought we just went over this outside." Derek heard Stiles mumble under his breath.

Derek scolded himself for messing up again. Forget dating Stiles, he needed to start with not pissing him off first.

Baby steps.

Derek felt his heart flutter nervously when the teacher told them to pair off into their assigned groups and start discussing project ideas.

Stiles turned around in his seat, straddling the chair and Derek used all of his energy not to ogle the way his legs were spread wide, beckoning him in.

"Dude, I know you hate me or whatever, but let's just get through this. Ok?"

"No-" Derek chocked on his words as he struggled for what to say.

"No? Seriously what the He-" Stiles looked ready to pounce but Derek quickly intervened.

"Damn it, not no, of course I want to get through this." Derek took a breath and eyed Stiles to gage his reaction. The boy just looked skeptical but let Derek continue.

"I meant no, I don't hate you. I'm not-I don't-Fuck." Derek felt his heart pounding in his throat as he scrambled to find the words to fix this.

"I'm bad at words." Stiles snorted at Derek's confession but remained silent. "And obviously bad at people. Can we, uh, start over maybe?"

Derek gripped his pencil nervously as he waited for Stiles to reply. The boy eyed his suspiciously, searching for something in his face. He must have found was he was looking for because his normal blinding smile creeped onto his lips as he nodded in agreement.

"Alright Hale, If you're really looking to start over, pick me up tonight at 6, you have some serious ass to kiss."

The bell cut through the sound of fellow students chatting, with a wink Stiles slung his bag over his shoulder and left the room.

Derek had been to shocked and relieved to answer, only staring dumbly at Stiles retreating form.

Moments later Derek felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, Stiles had texted him his address.

Derek Gulped.

Well Fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek's palms were sweaty and his heart was racing as he pulled up to the address Stiles had messaged him.

He was a bit worried that this had all been a prank until he saw a familiar shape bouncing energetically out of the house towards his car.

He was grateful that Laura had let him use her Camaro even if he had to tell her all about his evening with Stiles to earn it.

Stiles opened the passenger side door with a radiant smile on his gorgeous face and slid into the seat.

"Dudeeee. This car." Stiles spoke excitedly as he rubbed his hands along the leather interior, feeling the fabric under his skin.

Derek couldn't help but wish those long skillful fingers were tracing over his skin instead.

"You done molesting my car?" Derek asked trying to sound annoyed, though it came out far more horse and breathless then he would have liked.

At his words, Stiles only stroked the car slower in a more sensual way and winked at Derek.

Derek suddenly choked on some thick air, which only caused Stiles to bark out a beautiful laugh, clearly please with the reaction.

"So!" Stiles started as he spun towards Derek in his seat clapping his hands together enthusiastically.

"First order of business, curly fries and Milkshakes at the dinner on 3rd."

Derek took the order gratefully, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway. He'd take anything at this point to keep his mind off of just pulling the car into a secluded location and leaping into the passenger seat.

Maybe some food in his stomach would help.

Food did NOT help.

Well maybe it would have if Stiles wasn't moaning like a porn star with every bite that he took. And that damn tongue, darting out every few minutes to lick the salt away from his lips.

This was torture.

Derek wasn't sure what he was being punished for, but he must have been really bad at one point or another to deserve this.

He did his best not to stare, but it was hard…er difficult.

"Could you not?" Derek let slip accidentally after a particularly erotic moan.

"What?" Stiles asked innocently around a mouth full of curly fries.

"Uh…Nothing, Never mind" Derek quickly replied busying himself with his half eaten burger.

"Are you going to eat that?" Stiles asked as he reached over to Derek's plate to grab some fries.

Derek did his best to glare but it fell flat. Damn it, this boy was making him weak. He'd say soft, but clearly not.

Derek shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the thought.

Things after leaving the dinner were much better.

Conversation had become much more natural between the two of them, Derek found himself opening up to the boy. He was not only listening to what Stiles had to say, but even adding a few of his own thoughts.

He liked this, it felt right.

And if the way Stiles was smiling more and laughing more and even casually touching him was anything to go by, the feeling was mutual.

After a long walk in the park resulting in ice cream (seriously you just had a milkshake?! Shut up, I'm a growing boy Derek!), Stiles had stated that the next bullet point in the "Stiles-and-Derek-awesome-fun-night" agenda was Paintball. The water balloon variety.

It didn't take long for both of them, decked out in stylish white jumpsuits, to be breathless, laughing and covered in a rainbow of paint splatter.

"Oh Derekkkkkk" Stiles Taunted from behind a large object in the center of the arena.

Derek didn't leave the safety of his hiding spot but only peeked over in Stiles' direction as he plotted his next move.

He could hear giggles as Stiles eyes and forehead became visible in the small circle cut out of the makeshift barricade.

Splat. The balloon popped against the wall leaving Stiles in the clear.

"Missed me!" Stiles called out as he rushed around the form towards Derek's direction, feet thumping against the ground in a very un-stealthy manor.

"I surrender!" Derek called out as he walked into the open, arms held above his head.

"I have no balloons left, you win."

Stiles peaked suspiciously at Derek, eyeing him thoroughly, though made his way over regardless.

Stiles didn't wait long to start his very humble celebration dance. "I win! I win, I www-" SPLAT.

Derek popped a purple balloon directly over Stiles Hair.

He had to bite his lip to suppress a laugh at the shocked expression on Stiles' face as the purple substance oozed down his milky skin.

"Why you little"

Suddenly Derek was on his back with a panting laughing Stiles above him.

The night only got better from there.

Derek woke up long before his alarm, busting with energy. His evening with Stiles had been surprisingly amazing.

He had expected it to be filled with awkward silences and grumpiness (on his end of course), but instead Stiles had made him feel completely at ease.

He'd connected with him in a way that he had never connected with anyone else, not even Boyd and Erica.

It hadn't been a date per say, but as far as he was concerned it should have been.

He reached over to his cell phone to cancel the impending alarm and noticed a text message notification. He fell asleep pretty quick last night, tired from all the excitement, so he must have missed his phone vibrating.

_From: Stiles_

_Had a great night, let's do it again soon ;)_

Derek's heart fluttered in his chest as he allowed himself to smile brightly. No one was around to see him, so he was allowed to get excited.

Derek couldn't help but hum happily to himself as he grabbed his school bag and slung it over his shoulder.

Laura was giving him a suspicious look which he expertly ignored as he stopped into the kitchen to grab some of the chocolate chip cookies his mom had baked last night. Stiles might like some to go with his lunch.

"Last night went well then I take it." Laura observed teasingly, cutting off his happy tune.

"Shut up." He tried to snark back at her, but failed miserably as his lips curled up into a small contented smile giving him away.

With a smirk Laura dropped the subject (for now), and followed him out to the car.

The morning passed by quite similar to how the start of his day had gone. Amazing.

He couldn't stop smiling and not even the strange looks he got or the way his English teacher had given them a pop quiz could crush his spirits.

When the bell indicating the start of lunch sounded brightly through the class room, Derek bounded energetically from his seat to find Stiles.

He hadn't spoken to him or really seen him yet today other then a friendly wave in the hall and a text message he sent agreeing wholeheartedly to another date. (_Text from Derek: Yeah that sounds cool.)_

He grabbed the paper plate of cookies out of his bag in anticipation of seeing Stiles as he walked to where he knew the boy's locker was.

"Yeah Scott, it was actually surprisingly fun with Derek last night."

Derek stopped in his tracks when he heard Stiles voice. He was just out of sight from them but could see the two boys talking. His pulse quickened at the words.

"So is this like a thing now?" Scott asked to a confused looking Stiles.

"A thing? Like what? I mean we hung out once. We aren't friends or anything." Scott nodded as Stiles continued to speak.

"Like, I need to pass History and that really isn't going to happen if my grumpy partner hates my guts."

Derek's heart clenched painfully in his chest, he wanted to flee but his body was frozen in place.

"So you don't _like _him like him? I mean last night kind of sounded like a date if you ask me."

Stiles snorted at the absurdity of Scott's comment shaking his head no.

Derek didn't know whether to throw the plate of cookies in Stiles face or sit in the bathroom alone and eat them all himself.

He settled with neither as he threw the plate into the nearest trash.

_To Laura:_

_Not feeling well, going home_

_From Laura:_

_Der what's wrong?_

_To Laura:_

_Not now please. Can you just drive me home?_

_From Laura:_

_Give me 2 minutes_

And that's why he loves Laura.

She wordlessly walked with him to the car and drove him home, no questions asked.

He closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the cool glass of the car window. He never skipped class, but this felt like a damn good reason.

He'd never felt more humiliated and stupid in his entire life.

When his phone vibrated in his pocket he hesitated to check it.

_From: Stiles_

_See you in history! :)_

Derek Frowned at the phone shoving it back into his pocket.

He left the message unanswered.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun had long set and Derek was still lying motionless in his bed.

In the exact same position he had started in.

Even his books and TV felt unappealing.

Laura had come to check on him when she got home from school, her brow furrowed in concern, but even she knew when to leave well enough alone.

She just kissed his forehead and left him to his thoughts.

His parents were both working late that night and Derek was all too happy to miss family dinner and questioning eyes.

The plate of spaghetti Laura had made for him sat undisturbed on his night stand right beside his cell phone.

It had buzzed a few times but he ignored it.

Thank God it was Friday and he had all weekend to avoid life.

Wishful thinking.

Along with the annoyingly bright sun creeping through his bedroom window came a loud knock on his door.

"What?…" Derek growled out in his sleep confused state at the unwelcome intrusion. He sat up in his bed, comforter pooling around his waist uncovering his naked torso as he turned towards the noise.

"Derek?" he heard through the wooden door as it slowly creaked open.

Derek felt his heart clench at the sight of Stiles' honey colored eyes peeking around his door.

"Whoa sorry dude! I thought you'd be awake, it's like 10, sorry, um, you're mom told me to come up. Shit sorry, I'll uh wait outside while you….yeah, outside."

If Derek weren't so angry with the boy, he'd almost laugh at the word jumble that flew out of his mouth or the way his eyes had comically widened as they landed on his chest, or even the way he flailed around and fled the room.

No. You're angry Damn it.

Derek took his time grabbing a clean shirt and throwing on some sweat pants, let the boy worry in the hall for a few minutes. He deserved it.

When Derek opened the door to his bedroom Stiles almost fell to the ground, having been clearing leaning against the wood.

"Oops.." Stiles nervously chuckled to himself.

"Why are you here?" Derek asked sternly, eying the boy.

"Um uh...right. Well you didn't come to class yesterday which is so unlike you, and you weren't anywhere after school, and I tried texting you and you didn't answer and um well, I was worried." The boy took a sharp breath as he paused to lick his lips and fidget.

"I mean, I thought we had a great time the other night." Stiles' brown eyes seemed to shine with concern and Derek had to hold back a bitter laugh.

"Funny, I thought we had a great time too. But let's not kid ourselves. We aren't friends or anything. But, don't worry I agreed to be civil for this project and I will."

Stiles looked shocked by the words and Derek was almost satisfied but just couldn't help but get in one more little jab.

"I know you need to pass History and that really isn't going to happen if your grumpy partner hates your guts."

The last thing he saw before turning away and slamming his bedroom door was a pale look of realization on the young man's face.

"Fuck…Derek!" Stiles all but yelled through the door.

"I didn't…I never….Let me explain."

"Explain what?" Derek snarled back as he opened the door to his room a bit too harshly.

Abort.

Close the door.

Whiskey colored eyes too disarming.

"Explain that you think that the idea of us being friends is ridiculous?" Derek forged passed the obstacle that was Stiles' glimmering eyes.

"Or even more so that the idea of us dating is something to scoff at?" Derek continued, killing every chance Stiles attempted to take to cut in.

Derek needed to shut up, but it seemed that his brain and mouth were currently playing for different teams.

"You know we both had an amazing time yesterday, and it was a fucking date, I don't care what you told Scott."

Derek heard the words leave his mouth and he felt his cheeks instantly heat up in response.

"Just leave please. I'm humiliated enough." Derek's eyes were landing everywhere but Stiles.

"Derek please just let me…" Stiles reached his hand out to touch Derek and he couldn't help but flinch.

The look of hurt on Stiles face was almost enough to crumble his resolve and reach out.

Almost.

Stiles held his hands up in a gesture indicating he wouldn't touch him.

There was a brief pause where Stiles looked deep in thought before he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I should have never said those things. I don't know why I said them to be honest, because I really didn't mean them."

Derek looked skeptical but allowed Stiles to continue speaking.

"Well I guess they would have been true a few days ago, but the other night. Wow. It was…you're amazing." A small smiled appeared on the corner of Stiles gorgeous lips as they walked over to the bed, taking a seat on the edge before continuing their conversation more comfortably.

Derek tried to hold on to his anger and frustration but could feel it seeping out of him despite himself.

"I mean I've always had a crush on you, I mean, look at you, you've starred in many Special-Stiles-alone-time fantasies. But I always saw you in the 'forbidden fruit' kind of way since you hate people and to be honest, you're kind of an asshole."

Derek blushed at Stiles bluntness and accepted the asshole part, not like he could deny it.

Stiles didn't even seem shy as he continued. "I embarrassed you, so I might as well be totally honest and embarrass myself too." He laughed as he ran his fingers over the unmade blankets on Derek's bed.

Damn those fingers touching everything but Derek.

"And it really wasn't until the other night that I thought just maybe you weren't so forbidden after all." Both boys smiled shyly at each other.

But Derek still needed answers.

"But why did you say that to Scott?"

Stiles sighed as he thought of how to answer.

"I was afraid." The words came out as almost a whisper as he edged closer to Derek on the bed, knees touching sending a spark through them both.

"Afraid of what?" Derek dared to ask as his eyes flicked to Stiles lips.

"Admitting to myself that maybe I could finally have everything I've always wanted." Stiles leaned closer as his tongue darted out to wet his sinfully captivating mouth.

They were so close that Derek could feel the warmth against his face with each breath Stiles took.

"Are you still afraid?" Derek asked inching forward.

"No."

The word came out as barely as whisper against Derek's lips as they finally connected in a gentle but all consuming kiss.


End file.
